warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Brightpaw's Doubt
Prologue "Let all those old enough to see the fields of Dandelionclan, gather below for a clan meeting!" Brightkit sat in the front of the crowd of cats, her shamrock eyes bright, her tail bushed out, and her fur fluffed up. She would finally ''become an apprentice after eight moons of waiting! ''Why did mother not let me become an apprentice at six moons like any normal kit?! ''She remembered the day of six moons, when all kits became apprentices. All the ''normal ''ones that is... ''"What?! Six moons already!" Her mother stared down in horror to her, as Brightkit jumped around her in glee. Her mother stood with wide eyes, then, the leader came over. He purred at Brightkits happiness and optimism. "A ''Warrior?! ''No! No! ''No! It's too dangerous for a kit like her! You have no idea how sickly she can be! She's still weak from the rough birthing! She's my only kit please ''make her wait longer!" Brightkit froze, and flattened her ears at her mothers words. She hadn't gotten sick for the past three moons! It wasn't ''her ''fall a sickness hit the clan last leafbare! "I'm not weak! I'm six moons and can become an apprentice!" "Your not ready!" Her mother spat back, "You are my ''only ''kit and I ''will ''protect you no matter what I have to do!" Brightkit gave a pleading look to the leader. He simply sighed. then shook his head. "Two more moons then..." Brightkit was snapped out of her thoughts by the leader call, her mother giving a pleading look to him. "Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, you are ready to start your apprentice training, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Brightpaw. Your mentor will be-" "Wait!" Her mothers screen rang out from halfway across the crowd of cats. "She's not ready! She cant go into training yet!" The leader flattened his ears, Brightpaw groaned, was her mother going to start ''again?! ''Brightpaw could be in the ''elders ''den and her mother would be too busy shouting about how 'fragile' she was from Starclan! She waited, ears flattened in embarrassment from what her mother had done. A magical moment had been ''ruined ''for her! With a yowl, and a few hisses coming from the talk. The leader gave off a disappointed sigh, then walked back over. "Your mentor will be Nightflame, the Medicine Cat of Dandelionclan." What?! No! A medicine cat! Brightpaw stared in shock at the leader, but could see blood welling up in her ear. Her mother ''forced ''him to! The clan began to disband, Brightpaw kept her gaze to the ground. How could her mother do such a thing to her!? Her mother simply gave her a large smile, before padding off to the nursery, her little siblings lay there: Perfectkit and Prettykit... Yeah... her mother gave them pretty bad names... Saying one would be her apprentice and one would be the leader...? Brightpaw was confused by such a thing, but no-one dared question it. Her mother would kill a cat if they questioned her choices... Yeah... Her mother should be in the elders den by now. "Brightpaw!" Nightflame purred, she padded over to her. Flicking her tail in greeting. "Come on! I'll show you herbs!" Brightpaw flattened her ears in defeat, before following the medicine cat into the den... Chapter 2 "You mean to tell me you only know ''basic ''herbs?! Brightpaw let off a hiss of annoyance. No ''wonder ''so many cats died in the paws of Nightflame! The medicine cat was barely experienced! Brightpaw stomped around the medicine cat den, Nightflame flattened her ears in shame. Before perking back up. "Oh well!"